


As Time Goes By

by SilverKitsune



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, EPILEO, M/M, Post canon, Wind Seraphrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: Five hundred years and a lifetime.  While their reunion had been a long time coming, there are some things that can test a bond as strong as theirs.  Written for Sormik Week 2017 Day 5: Lohgrin (Truth/Time)





	As Time Goes By

They sat, feet dangling over the cliffs, heads pillowed on their arms, as they watched the moon, clouds gently rolling by below them. Once upon a time, it had been their favorite spot. Once upon a time, a promise had been exchanged here.

Once upon a time, they had known each other almost better than they had known themselves.

But that had been well over five centuries and a lifetime ago. Sorey looked over to Mikleo, at the long silver blue tresses that positively glowed in the moonlight, at the mostly white outfit with its high flared collar, at the elbow length gloves and the six capes – one for every century he'd been alive, Mikleo had said.

Something to mark the passage of time.

And even now, with Sorey's sacrifice bridging his mortality that had always hung over them, they should have felt closer than ever, freer to do and say the things they didn't dare. Yet he couldn't help but feel the gulf that spawned between them, even if they sat so close their legs would brush against the other's if either of them so much as twitched. Mikleo had said he was fine picking up right where they'd left off. That he'd lived as best as he could while Sorey was gone.

But Sorey could pick up on the little ways Mikleo had changed; the way he was more mature, the grace with which he carried himself now refined only in ways that centuries of almost-but-not-quite moving on with his life could, the little ticks and habits he picked up along the way in an attempt to cope with suddenly being alone -

It made Sorey realize, no matter what happened, they couldn't just pick up right where they left off, no matter how much either of them had wanted to.

He might still be the same Sorey who was born in Camlann, adopted by Zenrus, and became the Shepherd. But Mikleo . . .

“Hey, Mikleo?”

“Yes?”

“I . . . can we take this slowly?”

Mikleo sat up, eyes wide as he looked down at Sorey. “W-what are you saying?”

Sorey reached up with a hand to cup Mikleo's cheek, thumb stroking away the tears that were already streaming down his face.

Tears that Sorey knew Mikleo had been hiding ever since their reunion, taking to releasing them in the office when he thought no one was paying attention.

Except Sorey could always tell from the shifts in the wind every time.

“I feel like I need to get to know you again. I might be the same as I was when I went to sleep, but you, you've lived a _life_ without me. I want to get to know the Mikleo That Is, not just the Mikleo That Was.”

“But Sorey, I-”

“Five hundred years is a long time, Mikleo. I wouldn't expect you to stay the same.”

And as though those were the words he needed, Mikleo crumbled into his chest, tears soaking through Sorey's shirt with each and every sob.

“I tried, Sorey, I tried so hard, I-”

Sorey cradled Mikleo as he continued to cry, running a soothing hand up and down Mikleo's back, pressing chaste kisses into his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

And for the first time in months, Sorey could feel like he could feel that gap closing between them.

 


End file.
